


Why, Mal? Why?!

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [2]
Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 (2017), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: And the ultimate trolls!, And they get along, Auradon and VKs are the ultimate shippers, Ben loves him for it, Dizzy is precious, Dude does talk, Evie and her sense of fashion is dangerous, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Lovesick Chad, M/M, Mal messes up but she's still the best, Potions Accident, Sassy Carlos, Shy Jay, Spells & Enchantments, Why Did I Write This?, carlos is the best, he gets better though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Poof! A chemistry class assignment turns in a Romance Mission for the VKs and Auradon kids. Sadly enough, Jay wants no part of it.





	Why, Mal? Why?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. For the Descendants fandom, I don't have one OTP. I have OTPs. I can ship one person with another and switch.back and forth like an outfit. But I decided I should just write using the ships no one really writes about.  
> Also after watching the second movie, I want to just put Dizzy in a protective ball and give her everything she needs. She's just so adorable!

"They do not clash! They're perfect together!"

"No way! You must be color blind! Or just horrible taste."

"Stop, no. You want Fairy Godmother to yell at you again? You're supposed to be focusing on the assignment."

"Carlos, my little black, white and red all over precious cinnamon roll, we both now that I have one of the highest grades in Chem. Now tell Lonnie that sunset pink and coral orange clash."

"They do not!"

"Girls, focus."

"They do, too! I would know!"

"Oh, whatever."

"Girls, please."

"It's three in the afternoon and it's still too early for me."

The trio glanced up to see Mal, Jay, and Jane coming forward, books in the their hands. Mal had took a seat next to Evie, an amused grin on. "What's the crisis this time?"

"Evie and Lonnie are arguing over whether or not coral orange and sunset pink clash.", Carlos sighed miserably, thumping his head down on the table. Jay winced at that. "Trying to tell them that we have to finish this chemistry assignment.", the monochromatic schemed boy added, gesturing to the beakers of colorful liquids.

Evie took hold of one, the glass container holding a light pink substance. "All we have to do is name the chemical. This one is called Amoria, a chemical known for triggering attraction."

"Oh really?", Jay pondering, a bit weary of the sudden wider grin and twinkle of green in Mal's eyes.

"Hm. I could use that.", the sorceress voiced, reaching out for the pink liquid.

Evie quickly put it out of her reach. "Oh no, missy. Last time you were around something like this Jay was a girl, my skin turned purple, Carlos was floating and Lonnie sounded like a dying elephant."

"My mom laughed at me for days.", Lonnie whined.

"And it's frightening when Chad was flirting with me.", Jay pouted.

"He flirts with you even as a guy."

Jay opened his mouth to protest against Mal's words, but decided to close it. Only because said blond was approaching with the rest of their friends. 

Ben was quick at Carlos' side nuzzling the back of his neck. "Carlos, baby, what's wrong?", he asked, taking in the slumping position the younger boy was in.

Carlos sat up, glaring at Lonnie and Evie. "Those two."

"We got this, C. Calm down.", Evie assured. She yelped when Mal swiped the beaker she was holding.

She uncapped it and took a whiff of it, an impressed look on her face which earned mixed reactions.

"Mal, put that down. Don't sniff it."; Audrey warned.

"Smells like..." She took another whiff. "Hm. Vanilla, a cannoli."

"I would love some of those right now.", Jane sighed.

"This would make a perfect good perfume. Ooh! How about I turn it into one?"

"NO!"

Mal rolled her eyes at the unionized protest, fishing out her spell book from her bag she carried. She flipped through the pages until she came to the right one.

Chad blinked at her. "Do you have a spell for everything?"

"More or less."

"I thought your spellbook was in the museum.", Doug voiced.

"Made a copy just in case."

"Expected."

"Mal, don't.", Jay warned, getting to his feet. And people thought he was the irrational one of the VKs.

"Jay, I'm not gonna fuck up this time."

"I love you, Mal, but I will hurt you.", Carlos warned, taking cover behind his boyfriend. Doug followed his approach.

Mal cleared her throat as the others moved from the table. She was amused at their caution, although, still try to focus on her spell. Luckily, someone came to their rescue.

"Hey! Hey! I have something to show you!"

Dizzy, maternal step-cousin to Chad Charming, happily placed a rather heavy book on the table. The force almost knocked down the five beakers, but the others were quick to grab them. The youngest gave a timid giggle. "Sorry. I did not mean that."

"We know, Dizzy. What's with the book?", Evie asked, going over to peek at the pages displayed. 

"Hey, Dizzy. Smell this.", Mal grinned, holding the Amoria to the younger female. 

Before Dizzy would make the mistake, Jay, ever so quick fingered, snatched the chemical away. "What are you trying to do, Mal? Kill her?"

Dizzy took three steps back from the table, eyes wide behind her glasses. "Really, Mal? You want to kill me?", she whimpered. Chad was quickly by her side, hugging her while Mal shook her head.

"Oh no! That's the very last thing I want to do to you! Just want your opinion is all."

"About a chemical that you're about to use for no good. Bad Mal. Bad.", Carlos scolded, amusement in his tone.

"Guess we should finish this up tomorrow? It's not due until Friday.", Lonnie suggested, closing her notebook. "I can take the beakers."

"Do that.", Evie agreed, ignoring her bestie's pout.

* * *

 Two days later, the Auradon and Villain Kids found themselves sitting on the bleachers, watching some boys throw back and forth a football or some of the cheerleaders practicing, Audrey with them.

Carlos, Lonnie and Evie were officially doing their Chemistry work, already done with the first part of it.

Honestly, it was easy when you had one of the smartest kids in your group. Although, Carlos was actually far from dumb, just more of a computer genius and a math wizard and Lonnie was a pro with history and athletics. Chemical science, with the addition of fashion, was Evie's thing.

"So, now we just have to give a full analysis of our chosen chemical.", Lonnie reminded, tapping her pen on the surface of her blue notebook.

"He just had to give us this one, huh?", Carlos sighed defeatedly, glaring at the closed Amoria on Evie's skirt covered lap. Ben gave him a swift kiss to his temple, smirking at the blush that spread on the freckled cheeks.

"Adorable, babe.", he cooed.

Jay giggled behind his folder, earning a glare from the younger boy. "Sorry, C. Ben isn't wrong."

"Bet you wish you had a boyfriend to call you cute, don't you?", Jane teased, wiggling her brows. Doug and Evie shared laughs at Jay's pout. Mal grinned and just behind the tanned male Chad smirked, his eyes drifting off in a fantasy la la land.

It was no secret among the group that Chad was into Jay. Like **_really_** into him. He made no secret to it, too. He flirted any chance he got, but for the sake of not wanting to scare Jay off, he was subtle about it. But direct enough for Jay to realize it. However, the latter either was obvious to it or denied it. Truly, Jay felt like Chad was playing some joke on him, which would really hurt since he did like the blond prince. He couldn't believe he did. Their relationship was rocky at first, as expected, but over time, they got to be friends. 

"N-no I do not, Jane."

"You do. You wish you had someone to run fingers through your hair or big spoon you."

Jay whined, wishing he did wore a beanie today so he could pull it over his face. He'll just suffer with his folder and bag.

"So untrue.", he grumbled. "And what if I wanted to be the big spoon?"

"No you don't."

"Little spoon is better.", Carlos smiled, nudging his boyfriend who grinned.

"I like big spooning you."

"I feel this conversation will lead to somewhere else.", Doug voiced.

Beside him, Mal blew raspberry, sketching away in her book. "Let it. Anyways, I've been working on this spell---"

"Mal, no!", Ben shouted. 

"Am I that bad?"

"Being bad is what you're good at and we love you for it, sweetie. Your magic is just... scary.", Evie said, finishing up her sentence she was writing down before closing her notebook. She caught the staring the other girl was giving the Amoria, mischief in her now neon greens. "And you're not getting your hands on this."

"I must satisfy my urge, Evie."

"That sounded... inappropriate.", Dizzy mumbled meekly. Lonnie looked her way before hugging her close.

"I must protect this sunshine child with my life."

"Come on, E. I need like two or three drops."

"It's a liquidated chemical, Mal. Not a potion."

"There's a difference?"

"Mal!"

"It could work the same way, come on!" 

"No!"

Evie grunted, pushing back Mal as she tried reaching back for the chemical. Mal was practically blanketing her as she wiggling her fingers for it. The others just watched, not sure what to do at this point. Dizzy, Doug and Carlos were placed behind Chad, Jane, Lonnie and Ben for protection for precautions. Jay was now standing, arms crossed.

"Mal, stop it. This is getting ridiculous."

"Nope, I'll be thanked later for this."

She eventually given up on retrieving the bottle and decided to just chant her spell that she worked on memorizing. Her eyes grew brighter with magic as her fingers pointed at the beaker. "Lust, adoration fills one's heart. Together, holding hands while sitting under the stars above. Desire and fate may never set mates apart. Enchant thee to have eyes for the only one they love."

A spark flew to the pink liquid, causing it to turn bubbly and glittery inside it's containment. Evie gasped, putting the now enchanted Amoria closer to inspect it. Chad had peeked over her shoulder to do so, too.

"That doesn't look good. Mal, what did you do?"

"A test run. Now for the results. Give me."

Evie shook her head, standing to keep the bottle out of the sorceress' reach. Mal copied her stance. Well, tried to. She had stood up too fast, tumbling forward and knocking over Evie. The force of the two colliding resulted in the pink filled beaker to open... and spill all over Chad.

The group watched in horror as he was engulfed in a pink cloud, the scent really smelling like cannoli.

 They winced when he fell unconscious on the bleacher with a groan.

Jane squealed in shock. "Mal killed Chad!"

"No I fucking didn't! He's just... sleeping?"

"Oh hell! I can't believe I witnessed a murder!", Carlos gawked.

"He's not dead. He's just knocked out.", Lonnie informed after checking Chad's pulse. She sighed in relief. "If so. Dungeon, man."

"Jay, go get FG.", Mal ordered.

 The athlete spared a quick glance at his unconscious teammate before running off. When he was out of sight, the purple haired girl of the bunch wiped her hands together with a grin. "Step one completed. Damn you people are such worrywarts."

"Mal, what do you mean step one completed?", Dizzy questioned, squatting and poking at Chad's cheek.

"I have advised a plan. A plan to get Jay and Chad together. I was trying to do that two days ago, but you all are no fun."

"Wait... you are planning getting Chad and Jay together?", Audrey had asked, walking up. She yelled, taking two steps down seeing Chad. "Is he dead?"

"No. Just knocked out. I had used the Amoria as a sub base for making a love potion. I went through some books on potions and found out that Amoria is one of the few chemicals that can be used as a potions suitable for casting spells. But I still don't see there's a difference in a chemical and potion."

"Chemicals are composed of the elements and/or hormones scientifically. Potions are magic based.", Evie answered.

"Uh huh. Anyways, we all know that Amoria is used to trigger attraction from what E told us, right?"

"Right. Dizzy, stop poking Chad."

"Sorry."

"Well, I figured why not use it to create a love potion on Chad to get Jay to give in."

"But we all know Chad is thirsty for Jay.", Lonnie pointed out.

"Exactly! This potion isn't used to convince someone to fall in love. It's to strengthen it. To make them more direct."

"So Chad flirting with Jay times ten."

"Yup!"

"Why not use it on Jay?"

"I want him to suffer."

"Onboard with that."

"What's this I hear about... By ballroom dances!"

The group jumped at the shout, catching sight of their headmistress flying to Chad at top speed. She placed her hands on his cheeks, examining him. "What happened?!"

"We were finishing our chemistry homework and a bee came at us. I wasn't as careful as I hoped, FG.", Evie lied, batting her lashes and hoping she looked convincingly innocent.

"Oh dear. It's okay. He's not dead, thank goodness. Let's get him to the clinic."

When the master spellcaster looked away from them, the group gave matching winks and smiling, Jay the sole blank one.

* * *

Chad was unconscious until the following day. Just in time for another day of classes...

 And the first of Chay Romance Mission 101 to begin.

The timer clicked when Jay had woken to three sets of eyes staring at him. He shouted, uncharacteristically like a girl, falling out his bed and into the carpeted floor. Seconds later, he was glaring over his disarray blanket and pillows. "The hell is wrong with you people?"

The culprits had been Mal, Evie and Audrey.

"Morning, Jay.", they greeted, fluttering their lashes.

The son of Jafar stood up, arms crossing over his red cotton covered chest. "How did you get in? Did Carlos let you in?"

"No the hell I didn't. Apparently, Evie picked up your skill for picking locks.", Carlos called from the closet.

"I hope you are wearing underwear.", another voice piped up.

Jay blushed, glaring down at Dude as the small canine pattered past the bed. He gripped onto his oversized shirt, trying to pull it down to cover his bare thighs.

"Fight me."

"I would if I had opposable thumbs."

"Jay, don't worry. We don't care if you're wearing underwear or not. Besides, Evie made you some clothes.", Audrey giggled, handing over a gold wrapped box.

Jay eyed the trio suspiciously, taking the box offered with care without breaking eye contact. He continued doing so until he decided to open the box. He looked inside and blushed. "Evie... I can't wear this."

"Yes you can, oh snake-y one."

"Don't call me that."

"You'll look great in those!"

"But..."

"It's the colors, E. Told you.", Mal sighed. She chanted a couple of words before the colors of the cloths turned from bright royal blue and white to dark red, black and golden yellow.

 Jay gave into that, a bit more at ease with the outfit but still a little iffy about it.

"Thanks."

"Put them on! I want to see them on you!", Evie demanded eagerly. "Ooh! Carlos, I made a matching outfit for you, too!"

"I'm cool with that. I don't know what to wear anyways."

Jay had carried the box to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and groomed before putting on the clothes. He looked them over, feeling both comfortable and... somewhat exposed. His top half was covered by a sleeveless black crop top, which stopped just above his belly button, with a detailed design of a curled snake in red and gold yellow with a dark blue jean vest with matching red, black and golden yellow accents. The bottom half adorned dark blue jeans that were accented with red, black and golden yellow as well.

And sure enough, Evie didn't stop there, giving him a dark red beanie, matching black boots and fingerless gloves with gold studs to finish.

While he was strapping on his black boots, sitting on the bed, Audrey got behind him and braided his creamy chocolate locks.

Carlos had came out the bathroom in time to see Jay's complete look, wearing a red, white and black swatch version of his outfit to match his persona. He gave a teasing whistle. "Looking good, Jay."

"Carlos, you're my bestie, but that won't stop me from fencing you.", the older huffed. He tugged at his black shirt, pouting. "Mal, can't you make this longer?"

"Nope. You look absolutely perfect! Now let's go! I have a date with strawberries."

Jay didn't get the chance to retort. He was grabbed and lead out his room, his final impression of the girls that they were slick, and unusually strong and fast. He didn't even get to grab his bag, but thank goodness Carlos did.

He gave in allowing the girls to take him to the cafe hall where the others were, waiting for them. Dizzy had been the first to greet them, squealing over Jay's clothes.

"I knew they would look great on you!", she smiled, circling him and straightening out anything.

"Call me 'jelly'.", Lonnie voiced, louder than she normally would. It drew his suspicions.

Carlos had handed him his bag before going over to Ben. He leaned down and kissed the young king's cheek. "Morning." Ben grabbed his hand and twirled him closer until he was sitting in his lap.

"Back at you, beautiful. Like the clothes.", the older male greeted back, one of his hands sneaking under Carlos' shirt. Evie had reached over and smacked his hand. The couple glared at her, but she just gave them a stern stare before nodding over to Dizzy.

"None of that."

"Evie!"

"No." The blue haired girl looked over at Chad, the latter still haven't looked up. "Anyways, Chad, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Still... groggy."

"You didn't get in trouble with your teacher, did you, Evie?", Dizzy asked.

"No. Just told him a little white lie. Partly." She turned back to Chad. "So you said 'groggy'?"

The prince nodded, unaware of the group scooting closer, sans Jay. He was more interested in the muffins.

"Groggy. And kinda... missing something."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will go away.", Lonnie assured. Jay was caught by surprise again when she scooted closer, which prompted him to scoot away, staring at her like she was crazy. That's when he noticed her grin.

"Lonnie?"

"Chad, don't you think Jay should wear his hair in a braid more often? Shows his great facial features better, right?"

That's when the son of Jafar realized what she and the others were planning.

Chad had finally looked up, his eyes widening as he took in Jay's blushing face, his hair and outfit. A grin instantly grew on his lips, autumn greenish brown eyes shifting into a lustful magenta. "Most definitely. Jay, you look absolutely wonderful."

"Uh... Thanks?"

"You look stunning everyday. That shade of red is perfect against your skin. And your eyes... I could look into them forever."

"I... guess?"

Jay glared at the others, seeing their smirking, Mal's being the biggest. He didn't have to be an ultimate genius to know what was done. "Mal, you purposely spilled that potion on Chad, didn't you?"

Mal just giggled, shrugging mischievously.

Chad was suddenly at Jay's side, taking hold of his hand, making sure they were close enough to be touching. Jay's natural tanned face tinted to an even brighter red. He felt Chad snake his other arm around his bare shoulders. He refused to look at the prince, his eyes stayed glaring at his friends.

"Damn you all."

"You'll thank us later.", Audrey sassed, flinging her hair back.

"Jay, don't shy away from me. I would love to be staring into those eyes of yours.", Chad swooned, cupping the ex-thief's chin and turning his head so he could look at him eye to eye.

Jay gave a nervous chuckle, now **_truly_** knowing what it feels like to be on the other side of flirting... even though he stopped that months ago.

"Heh. Um... Chad? You're not thinking straight."

"He couldn't being around you. Definite duh.", Jane laughed, she and Mal high-fiving.

Dizzy blinked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, my dear innocent one. Finish your toast.", Evie said.

"Hey, Jay, you know, you and Chad make sure a cute couple.", Carlos teased. "Am I right?"

"You, me and and fencing later. Stabbing your ass."

"Actually, I think it would be better if you cancel that and go with Chad somewhere special.", Ben added in. "It's obvious you're together now."

Jay's mouth opened to spew words, but his mind couldn't fully wrap around the current situation. Too fast, too fast!

"That would be great, beloved. How about---"

"I really should get to class right now. We all should!", Jay abruptly suggested, standing up. His skin was practically blending into the red in his clothes. He lifted his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. "You know FG hates tardiness. Big no in her book. And I've been pretty good making it on time, so I'm just going to go now. See you later!"

They watched as Jay sped away, faster than any flying carpet could be. 

Chad frowned, an ache already filling up in his chest. He felt... off without Jay next to him. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Oh no, Chad, honey. Jay's never really dated before. He's just nervous. Trust me, he likes you a lot.", Evie answered. "A whole lot."

* * *

Jay wanted to hide, but knowing that even with his skills, he'll be found either by Carlos sending Dude after him or Mal's magic.

He shivered at that.

Her magic was the very reason he was in this situation.

 He wanted to so much get his revenge on Mal and the others.

He... He couldn't handle... affection. Romantic affection. Especially from Chad of all people?!

It was truly absurd, but at the same time... a little part of him liked it.

_'And damn it, I shouldn't! This has to be some joke or---'_

"Jay, are you alright? You look a little... sick."

At the statement, Jay blinked his eyes, turning to see  Jane take a seat next to him. She sat down her books, folding her hands over them. She easily took to the sisterly posture, eyes filled with questioning concern. 

He stared at her for a while. "Jane... Jane..."

"Yeah?"

"Chad is under a spell, isn't he?"

Within an instant, Jane switched from concerned to frigid.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Chad is under a spell."

"That's ridiculous."

"Magic is possible. It's not ridiculous. Mal was planning this. You all were planning this."

"Nope."

"Jane, I'm gonna get the truth out of you. You don't like lying."

She didn't. It was clear she didn't due to her wide eyes, straighten posture and the flush on her cheeks. And her voice was shaky. Since the VKs came and taught her confidence, Jane spoke with clearance and didn't stutter unless she was lying. Which she was doing now.

Jay knew it, too. 

"Um... I don't like lying... But I'm not lying about anything."

"You are."

"I'm not!", the younger squealed.

 An eyebrow raised. Jay crossed his arms and leaned closer, eyes narrowed. Jane couldn't be anymore stiff with fright.

Apparently, unlike his father, Jay didn't need a staff to hypnotize people or get information out them.

"Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother, tell the truth."

A few seconds of silence, Jane spoke.

"Okay. Okay! Just stop staring at me like that."

He loosened up his glare and sat back. "So?"

"Chad is under a spell. It's to... intensify his affections."

"Intensify? Affections?"

"Yup."

"For who?"

Jane's lips formed into a thin line. Jay leaned forward again.

"Okay! I think it's quite obvious who he's going for."

"No shit. But I want to **_hear_** it."

"Come on, Jay."

"Jay, stop harassing the innocent.", another female piped up. A flash of purple hair met Jay's vision before green and black followed in. He turned, seeing Mal sit beside him.

His frown opposed her grin.

"Mal, I know you have a spell on Chad. Take it off."

"There's no spell. Just Chad admiring you.", Mal teased with no shame. She wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders. "Because, you know, he adores you. And vice versa."

"I... I don't like him like that."

"Denial is true. Evie's hair is blue. Jay, sweetie, you're thirsty for Chad and vice versa. Trust me. I'm doing you a major favor.", the purple haired sorceress smirked, opening up her journal. She began sketching in it, ignoring Jay's pout.

"Mal."

No words. She knew what was coming up.

"Mal. Please take the spell off."

Still nothing.

"You love torturing me, huh?"

A nod.

"I hate you sometimes."

* * *

Thirty minutes have passed since then. And thus, a marking on how much annoyance Jay conjured up.

He didn't know how powerful the love spell Mal casted on Chad, but he was about to get a clue.

"Now, can anyone tell me the---"

The teacher, oddly enough a fairy, had stopped her question from the knocking on the door. She went over and opened it, the students watching her.

A man, dressed in light blue and red royal guard clothing, stepped in, colorful flowers in his hands. Red tulips, yellow and blue roses.

"I'm here on behalf of Prince Chad Charming to deliver this bouquet."

Jay sat up straighter, eyes shifting to Mal and Jane. The former grinned, the latter hiding her face behind a binder.

He didn't notice the guard walking over to his desk until the flowers came in his view. He tried not to notice the others staring as he cautiously took the bouquet, glancing up at the man who was just smiling at me. Jay wondered if that was some requirement for them to smile.

"Uh... "

Jay took hold of the flowers, looking at them as if the petals may shift into something else as a prank.

Nothing happened.

 The guard bowed to him before taking off into an uniformed manner. The moment the door closed, Jay was swarmed.

"You're dating Chad Charming?"

"The flowers are so beautiful!"

"When's the wedding?! Can I be the maid of honor?!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Did you get to meet his parents?"

Jay groaned, thumping his head on his desk. This is definitely going to be an overwhelming experience. How does Carlos do it dating Ben? King Ben?

"Chad and I aren't like that...", he mumbled, loud enough for them to hear him.

One of the girls gasped. "No! You have to be!"

"Sweethearts, class is still in session. Back to your seats.", the teacher demanded, gesturing them back to their respective desks.

Class continued on as normal, but with the addition of flowers and Jay's blushing.

* * *

 Two classes later, lunch rolled around.

Jay was glad for it. Goodness wasn't the only thing that spread like wildfire. Gossip did, too.

Practically, half of the student body of Auradon Prep heard about Chad sending him flowers. Since then, someone would go up and ask him about it. 

Lunch would give him the opportunity to find somewhere to get away from it all.

So here he was.

Hiding, he claims he was just isolating himself, in the nearby forest in a gazebo. He was staring at the bouquet of the tulips and roses. He counted the petals, long forgotten the food he brought with him.

He wasn't feeling much of an appetite since the only thing on his mind was a Chad Charming.

He was thankful that the first thing Chad didn't do was proclaim his love through song in front of the entire school... yet... hopefully not.

That would make him want to bury himself in dirt and stay there for all eternity.

 And so did this.

"Did you honestly think you could hide from us?"

The ex-thief groaned, placing the flowers down and standing up. "No, no, no. I'm not going to be a part of this."

"Too late, Jay. You came a part of this the moment Chad looked at you and said, 'Mine'.", Audrey sassed. Evie, Lonnie, Mal and Carlos nodded.

Jay rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "When has he ever done that?"

"Doesn't matter. Now come on! You're making your boyfriend sad by not being with him. That's improper for the future Queen Charming.", the daughter of Aurora and Philip added, grabbing onto Jay's wrist and leading him away. Carlos had gotten his school bag and Evie carried his flowers.

The whole way, Jay struggled in Audrey's grip. The pink clad princess proved determinedly strong to get him out of avoiding his future spouse.

"Audrey! Come on! Let me go!", he begged digging his feet into the ground to slow Audrey down. The tables came into his view sooner than he liked.

"Oh, Jay! Even you turning into a giant snake isn't going to get you out this!"

"No! Please!"

"Jaaaaaayyyyy! I hear wedding bells!", Carlos teased in the back.

The older glared at him. "Shut up, Carlos!"

Audrey reached where Jane, Doug, Dizzy, Ben who looked to be reading some manual, and Chad.

Just as Audrey mentioned before, the blond royal looked upset and lovesick.

His eyes were downcasted, his currently curly hair ruffled from running his fingers through it too much.

It slightly made Jay guilty thinking about how he was responsible for effecting Chad that way. Then again... before the spell, was Chad ever saddened when Jay wasn't around?

"Girls... And Carlos, I can't do this."

"You can, you will, you must.", Evie voiced, brushing a strand from his face. She whined a little, pouting in thought. "Hm. Maybe a little gloss to make your lips more kissable? No, it would be a little sticky."

Jay blinked, his skin heating. "W-wait. Are you trying to say Chad is gonna try to kiss me?!"

"He's your boyfriend.", Lonnie stated obviously, rolling her eyes.

"N-no he isn't!"

Mal nodded. "Right. He's right."

Jay sighed contentedly.

"He's your fiancé."

He growled.

"Now stop stalling and get over there. Thank him for the flowers."

The athlete groaned, Audrey pulling him closer, not have released him yet. Dizzy was the first to spot him. "Hi, Jay! I see they found you."

At the words, Chad perked up, shooting his gaze over to where Jay stood. He was up on his feet within a second, grabbing onto Jay's hand and pulling him close. The tanner boy met his gaze, eyes wide as he caught the deep affections Chad held.

"Uh..."

"Lovely as always, my Jay. Did you get the flowers?", the prince asked, his nose nearly touching the other's.

"Yeah... Thank you..." Jay could feel Chad's hands resting on the small of his exposed back. A sudden warmth filled the pit of his stomach at the touch. There was a bit of thumping in his chest, a swirl of whatever he was feeling within him.

It increased when Chad's lips, those lips formed into a smile that easily attracted him.

"You like them?"

"They're nice."

"I chose them myself. Each flower mean something. And I tried sticking to your colors."

Jay nodded, finding the ground more interesting, unable to look into those browns. Due to the location, not only their friends were present, but there was an added audience of other Auradon students. "That's nice of you, Chad.", he muttered, sensing all eyes on the two of them. And honestly? Chad's chest looked so good to settle in to hide his reddened nose and cheeks. He'll let him do it for sure. "You didn't have to get me flowers."

"Jay, my love, I had to let you know that I love you. The flowers are just the beginning."

Jay felt Chad's fingers grip his chin, soft yet firm, tilting his head a little more so their eyes met. He watched as Chad's natural sparkling browns fade into a vibrant magenta. He mentally groaned, trying so hard to not fall in too deep.

Well... deeper...

Oh, he was aware he couldn't deny his feelings for Chad so much anymore. One, his friends were going to continuously push him to accept it. Two, it was going to be awfully difficult when now Chad was going to be extra affectionate.

The caressing on his face and lower back was a clear indication of that.

From the corner of his eye, Jay could see a few of the students whispering among themselves or smiling and staring at the pair.

Yup. He wanted to hide again. Isolate, he meant isolate.

"Chad?"

The blond made a sound of acknowledgement, visibly admiring Jay's features.

"Um... so... you like me?"

Chad sat back down in his seat, this time with Jay in his lap. The others sat down, too, obviously to be entertained. And to make sure Jay didn't take off again.

"I like you, love you and so much more to the moon and back, Jay."

"Oh. Like for real?"

"Without a doubt."

Jay let out a whine of embarrassment, giving up and resting his head in Chad's neck, glaring at the others as the blond rubbed his sides. He wanted to slap their grins right off.

* * *

 "I really loathe you all right now. You the most."

Mal had looked up to see Jay pointing at her once he had closed the door behind him. Beside her, Lonnie chuckled.

"Because we're doing you a favor?"

"Favor? Favor?!", the tanned boy exclaimed, his hands going to his hips. "Chad is already asking me to meet his parents!"

"That's great!"

"No it's not! We're not officially dating!"

"Yes, you are.", Evie cooed, sketching a new outfit in her book. Judging by the red and gold colors it was for Jay.

"Denial is so not a good look on you. Marks by Chad is though.", Carlos grinned, eyes on the phone in his hand while his other hand was occupied with running fingers through Dude's fur. "Did you run from Chad? Ben just text me about Chad looking for you."

"Yes, I ran from him!", Jay answered in a rush, his face flush and posture stiff. "I can't handle this! I'm not some pretty pink princess who has to be the damsel! I'm not a maiden, a fairy, a kitten or anything else!"

"Now he's rambling on...", Lonnie muttered.

"I... I don't need a prince!"

"No, but you need Chad.", Evie countered before standing up. She walked over and placed her hands on Jay's bare shoulders, feeling his tension. "Sweetheart, listen. Don't think this is all some prank. Chad likes you. Loves you. For real. You don't have to be any of those things... but Chad calling you his princess would be kinda cute."

"Oh my god...", Jay groaned, pulling his beanie down over his face.

"Should we be designing the wedding now?"

"I fucking hate you all."

"Yes, well aware of that. But this is for your own good, Jay. You and Chad have been dancing around each other. You're gonna have to confess to it sooner or later.", Carlos voiced.

"We have not!"

"You---"

Lonnie was interrupted by the knocking on the door. Being closer, Evie answered it. "Who is it?"

"Ben and Chad.", was the reply.

Jay gasped, going to hide under Mal's bed, but she and Lonnie grabbed him in time before Evie opened the door. She smiled brightly at the young King and Prince. "Why hello, Ben, Chad. I reckon you're looking for someone?", she teased as Carlos took the liberty of straightening Jay's appearance, ignoring the older boy's fussing.

"I'm looking for Jay. He ran off so suddenly and I wanted to make sure he was okay.", Chad voiced. When Jay was practically pushed into his view, the blond lit up. "Jay!"

A second was all it took to pass the blue haired girl and take hold of Jay's hands, kissing the leather clad knuckles. "Are you okay? You took off so fast, my love."

"I-I... uh... had to use the bathroom. That apple juice ran through me.", Jay lied, falling for the puppy dog look within the current magentas. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Just as long as you're alright."

Even though Jay won't admit his attraction to Chad aloud, he did find that he liked the prince to be so caring for him. Spell or no spell.

"Y-yeah... um..."

"Say, Chad, why don't you and Jay go hangout around campus? Alone?", Lonnie suggested, wiggling her brows.

"Yeah, a nice walk, a little chit-chat here and there. Maybe a few kisses.", Carlos smiled also wiggling his brows.

Jay glared at both of them. Chad wrapped his arms around Jay's waist, pulling him close. "That sounds nice. Jay, would you like that?"

He gave a small nod in response, deciding it was best to make the most of this. 

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Evie responsible, Jay found himself back at his dorm, pacing back and forth between Carlos' and his beds. Carlos and Dude sat on the table, watching him.

"I believe you are nervous?", Dude asked.

Jay halted, staring at the small canine. "Don't talk. Still not used to that."

"But you are. It's okay. I was the same with Ben.", Carlos voiced. "It will be fine. You look good and Chad will love you. Well, still love you."

The older boy was now wearing a leather black jacket with a high collar, golden accents  and his signature snake icon on the back, a white tee, dark red jeans and black boots. His hair went from being in a braid to loose, framing his slightly red face.

Granted, the clothes were comfortable, however, they weren't enough to ease him down like Carlos' words.

"But... I... Carlos...", Jay mumbled, flopping down on his bed. "I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't!"

"Jay, Jay. Calm down, buddy.", the younger advised, placing his hands on Jay's shoulders. "Look at me." When Jay did so, Carlos smiled. "Alright. Now breathe. In and out."

Jay inhaled and exhaled softly, following Carlos' example. He felt he was being silly about the whole thing, but he had every right to be nervous. For one, he hasn't been on a date. Even within the six plus months he's been in Auradon. Another, he figured what if the potion wore off? Chad could possibly not have been in love with him that whole time and he would hate to see the end result.

_'Just forget about that, Jay. Just make the most of this.'_

"Alright. I'm good now."

On cue, their bedroom door was knocked on. The duo exchanged glances before the younger made the move, going to the door and opening it. He smirked, coming face to face with Chad Charming. The older boy held something behind his back, his lips formed into a lovesick grin.

"Is Jay ready?"

"Very. Jay, your Prince Charming is here."

Jay gave Carlos a glare on his way to the door before changing his demeanor to that of excitement when he faced Chad. "H-hey.", he greeted, all nervousness back online. He hated that.

"Hi.", Chad answered back, his currently magenta eyes sparkling as he looked Jay over. "Wow.", he breathed, stepping closer. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now."

"Jay's hot, isn't he?", Carlos teased, not even flinching when mentioned boy pinched him.

"Well, hot isn't the word I'd used. More like... aesthetically beautiful, gorgeous."

"Oh, you're too much.", Jay chuckled, the umpteenth blush coming in.

"Only for you. Here, I got you some gifts."

Chad handed over another bouquet of flowers, this time burgundy roses and blue violets. Jay smiled, not fake due to the sudden breach of delight stirring in his chest. He handled the flowers carefully, looking them over before handing them to Carlos to put in a vase like the first bouquet. "Thank you, Chad. They're lovely."

"I tried to get another batch that could match your beauty, but that is impossible. Nothing could match your beauty."

Okay, it's official. Jay realized he was a sucker for cheesy romance. Especially if it spewed from Chad.

"That's sweet of you to say."

"And true. Speaking of sweet, I also brought you...", Chad started, revealing a bright blue small box, shaking it to show something was inside. "... chocolate."

The young child in Jay had squealed in happiness. "Chad, you're spoiling me.", he laughed.

"An extra bonus that comes with the cuddles and kisses.", Carlos teased, plucking the box from Jay's hand, ignoring the older's glare. "These shall be in our mini fridge for you when you get back. Now go on your date."

Chad had reached forward, taking Jay's hand and pulling him close. The tanner boy looked back at Carlos who waved before slowly closing the door. Jay groaned softly, hoping his hand didn't become sweaty as Chad led him away.

* * *

"Are we really doing this?"

"Yes because Jay will probably try to run... again."

"No, he won't."

"Mal, I feel bad spying on Jay and Chad like this."

"It's okay, Jane. We did this with Carlos and Ben when they had their first date."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, no, no. Mal, you spied on me and Carlos?"

"Only because we were watching out for Carlos! We didn't continue stalking you after the first date."

"Mal."

"Hi, Ben."

"Mal."

"How are you and your kingly duties?"

"We'll talk about this later."

"No we won't. Now, shush it. I want to hear what they're saying."

Currently, Mal, Jane, Evie and Ben were peeking around the corner of a tree, watching as Jay and Chad stroll through the field. Originally, Ben was passing along when he spotted the trio of girls and stayed to know what they were doing.

"Ooh. I feel I should have went with the other jacket. The one with the red sleeves.", Evie pointed.

"He looks great, E. Don't sweat it. He can wear red sleeves when he's marrying Chad."

"I still feel bad about this. Was the potion really necessary?", Jane questioned. Although, she did coo when Chad twirled Jay.

"Yes. They both had their heads up their asses. So I took the liberty to get things  moving along. Damn it."

"This is still invading privacy."

"Ben, I'm gonna need you and the other Auradon kids to learn about having fun."

"What are you doing?"

The four yelled, jumping up and turning to see who spoke. Seeing it was just Dizzy, they sighed in relief.

"Dizzy, by the seven seas, you scared us.", Evie huffed.

"Sorry. What you are doing behind this tree?", the younger girl asked, blinking behind bright yellow glasses.

Jane was the first to open her mouth, but then closed it, not sure what to say. The brunette turned to Ben who shrugged. Evie stepped up and placed her leather covered hands on the girl's shoulders. "Nothing at all, little one. Just hanging around."

"Oh. Hey, is that Chad and Jay?"

"Um..." 

The older four darted to where Chad and Jay stood close. Visibly, Jay was shying away from the compliments the blond prince was giving.

"Yeah... weird, huh? How about you and I go design Jay's wedding attire? I know this fabulous gold bracelet he would look amazing in and only you I feel confident that could make it.", Evie prompted, leading the youngest Tremaine away. She turned to Mal, whispering, "Deets later."

The purple haired sorceress nodded before she, Ben and Jane went back to Chay spying.

The duo was now close enough for them to hear.

"Jay, that jacket looks good on you. Evie designed it, didn't she?", Chad had asked, hand gripping the other's.

"Yeah. She said I should cover my arms more. Something about 'give people the desire to know what's underneath'. Let them... dream of what's under these clothes."

Jay was twirled again, pulled close to the blond who stared him down with his love infested gaze.

"Well, not only is Evie smart and fashionably talented, but she gives excellent advice. However..."

Chad drew them even closer, their mouths just inches away which lead to sirens going off in Jay's head. "... I think I should be the sole one to dream of what lies under this clothing, love. Although, undressing you sounds better."

Jay's knees buckled at the words, enough for him to plant his hands on the other's chest. He was thankful, yet a bit shaky at the touch on the small of his back. "You're such a smooth talker, aren't you?", he joked, hoping to have covered his embarrassment.

"Just for you."

"Oh... I... I..."

"I love where this is going.", Mal smirked, still hiding behind the tree.

"I never thought I see the day Jay would be reduced to a blushing mess.", Ben voiced.

"Still the same guy who could kick your ass at Tourney and Fencing."

"I believe you. And that's why I'm nervous about spying on him and Chad."

Jane looked at the king, eyes dull. "You make it sound as if he would turn into a giant snake or something."

"We're in Auradon. I'm sure he could find a way."

"Ben, I worry for you."

"I worry for me, too. I had little sleep, my mom gave me another collection of books I have read within two hours and I need Carlos cuddles."

"Hm."

"Shush it. They're still talking.", Mal hissed.

They continued to watch Chad embrace Jay close, their foreheads pressing together. Jay was red in the face now, eyes trying to pry from the blond's, but it was a major fail. Despite being the color he didn't fall for, he was still mesmerized.

"Chad..."

"I really want to give you everything right now. I need to. You deserve it.", Chad cooed, drawing his fingers down the side of Jay's face.

"Um..."

That was it for Jay. He had no desire to take advantage of Chad like this.

It wasn't right. That had to be the potion talking. Chad shouldn't feel obligated to do such a thing for Jay.

He shouldn't be so in deep.

_'I got to get him out of this spell. But how... Oh!'_

Being lost in his newfound solution, Jay didn't realize that Chad was bringing his lips closer. When he did, he turned his head last second so Chad landed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Chad. Right now a swim sounds nice. There's that Enchanted Lake. I heard the water is nice, cool and clear. So how 'bout it?"

Chad looked to ponder on that idea. Jay decided to give further persuasion. "You get to see me wet. You know, water dripping--"

"Let's go then!"

The couple had unknowingly ran past Mal, Ben and Jane. All three wondered why would Jay choose such a place.

"The Enchanted Lake? Why would... No!", Mal shouted, coming to grips on what Jay was going to do.

"What?"

"Jay... Jay's gonna break the spell! Enchanted Lake..."

"Washes away any magic incantations.", Ben finished. "Whoa, he's good."

"Not that good! We have to get there before they do!"

Ben and Jane took steps back, rethinking their decision to join in the Chay Romance Mission 101.

* * *

 "You think he's gonna kill us?"

The small canine stopped staring at the box in front of them, turning to the monochromatic teen next to him.

"Possibly. How suicidal are you?"

"Not so much. Especially over chocolate. He might want to eat them later to drown his sorrows. Besides, he likes the excuse to burn off calories through parkour."

"Hm. Ben should have some chocolate."

"Yup! I wonder how Jay is doing right now."

* * *

"Love, I didn't know you could run this fast."

Jay had eventually stopped at the gazebo in the Enchanted Lake. Surprisingly, he wasn't exhausted from hauling ass there.

"I can when I'm eager! Wait, that didn't come out right."

Chad chuckled, hugging Jay from behind. "I know what you meant." He looked down at the sparkling water. "Hm. That water is remarkably clean. Never noticed."

"It's poisonous and infested with killer sharks!"

The couple whipped their heads over to where they heard the voice. Mal was standing there, staring at Jane who had the most guilty face ever while Ben looked every way but at the others.

"Jane, really? Poisonous? Killer sharks?"

"It was the only thing I could think of."

"Mal, Ben, Jane. What are you doing here?", Jay scowled, arms crossed.

"Um... getting a bit of water... to make cookies..."

"I thought it was poisonous."

"Did I say that? I don't remember saying that."

A stare.

"Please don't give me the snake glare."

"Jay, think about what you're doing.", Mal voiced, stepping onto the gazebo. "You don't want to break him out of it, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"I do."

To emphasize his decision, Jay lead Chad closer to the edge of the gazebo. Mal blinked.

"Wow. Persistent."

"Very. Mal, I don't like him under this spell."

"Because he's overly affectionate? Complimenting you every chance he gets? His voice gives you shivers down your spine and you want to jump him?"

This time Jay blinked. "I won't deny none of that, but seriously. I can't go on with Chad under this spell thinking he's head over heels for me."

"But I am. And what spell? I feel fine.", Chad countered.

"This spell."

A split second later, the blond prince was pushed into the water. Mal blew her bangs from her face, her green eyes dull in disappointment. "Wish this went on longer."

"You made no move to save Chad from falling in.", Ben reminded, crossing his arms.

"One, neither did you or anyone else. Two, is it a regular thing you princely boys need saving?"

Splashes caught their attention. The still dry four turned to see Chad standing up, soaked. His curls were plastered to his face, his clothes sticking to him. Jay blushed when he saw sight of Chad's impressive abs.

"Right. That spell.", the prince deadpanned, slowly climbing out the water. He looked at Mal, Ben and Jane. "You know, you don't have to meddle in my love life. Eventually, I would told him."

"You were going a little too slow, Charming. He needed the boost.", Mal replied.

"Besides, you two are worse than Carlos and I were. You two danced around each other in circles, triangles, hearts, hexagons and any other shapes I can come up with.",  Ben sassed.

"You have inherited Carlos' sass, I see. And we did not."

"I love it. You did."

Chad rolled his eyes, the original color back in place. "I'm going to get out these clothes." He then turned to Jay, who now stopped ogling his wet body. "Jay, tomorrow, stay after practice. You and I have to talk."

* * *

"Carlos, he wants to talk."

Jay found the shift in scenery a bit too quick, but happy he was in his dorm. He changed into a loose tee and sweats, same   clothes Carlos adorned, and settled into his bed. His hair was tied up in a bun, up from his bland face as he predictably ate chocolate.

Carlos sat across from him, feeding Dude a piece of chocolate from his own bag. "Uh huh."

"I'm doomed."

"Nuh uh."

"This is complicated."

"It is."

"Can I sleep the rest of this month away?"

"I'm not gonna allow that. However, I will give you comfort."

The younger shifted until he was shoulder to shoulder with his best friend. He grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it. "I know this whole situation seemed to be played for laughs or even as a cruel prank, but believe me, as your friend, I'm telling you it's not."

Jay gave a small noise of insecurity, chewing on another piece of chocolate. It was some really good chocolate.

Carlos continued. "Not everyone falls in love at first sight. I didn't with Ben. I admit that we were just good friends to start. It gave or took a couple of weeks before I did fall for him and vice versa."

"But you two tolerated each other from the start. Chad and I didn't."

"And? You're friends now. And if you allow it, more than that. Chad adores you. It's in those greenish brown eyes you love so much."

Jay pushed Carlos away playfully. "Whatever."

"But you know I'm right. Now tomorrow, you're gonna suck it up and tell Chad how you feel. If it doesn't work out, there's other fish in the sea."

The older boy nodded, accepting the hug Carlos gave. "Thanks. You know, ever since the 'girl talk' thing, you've been good at giving advice."

"It's either Auradon or solely Ben influencing me."

* * *

The next day had dragged on slower. Personally, he relaxed Jay a bit because things felt smoother. However, he was once or twice swarmed by people who wanted insight on his relationship with Chad.

Luckily, his friends are merciful, coming to his rescue.

Yet, there was still the talk he had to have with the son of Cinderella.

 He promised himself he wouldn't run, deciding it was best to get it over with.

He built up frustration thinking about it, but fencing made it better.

He even got laughs out when they did their push-ups. Once more, Lonnie had her foot pressed to Chad's back. Whether as a warning or joke, Chad actually didn't mind.

Practice had ended it with that, the boys and Lonnie clearing out the amphitheater, leaving Chad and Jay alone.

The blond had approached him first, taking one of Jay's hands to draw his attention to him.

"Hey."

"Hey.", Jay replied back, eyes drifting up into Chad's. He was glad that his eyes were back to the way they were.

Chad grabbed onto his other hand, lightly swinging their joined hands. "You know... I do remember the Amoria incident. I just don't remember the actual feeling of being under a spell."

"Y-yeah?"

"Mm hm."

Jay was taken back when Chad pressed their foreheads together as he did the previous day. "I also remember every single detail of me flirting, wanting to drown you in passion. And I do want to undress you."

A odd, shy chuckle escaped rosy lips. "Oh. Um... well... that's unexpected..."

"Unexpected and true. Jay..."

The son of Jafar was instantly looking into a darker shade of green, his chin cupped, more softly as the thumb rubbed the side of his lips. At the touch, there was a warm tingle up his back. And judging by the closeness of their bodies and the husky demeanor Chad adorned it was going to get more intense.

"That potion had only broke my control over my affections for you. They were always there, never falsified."

"So... you're saying you... have feelings for me?"

"Yup. I could give reasons why, but that will take who knows how long.", Chad teased. He sighed, content as his hands went to hold Jay's face. "I thought my feelings were obvious enough."

Jay nodded, intertwining his fingers with Chad's. "They were. I was just scared. I don't know I'll deal with rejection like that and I didn't want to find out with the person I am crushing on."

"I can be a jerk, but not like that now. I'm better." Chad settled their hands from Jay's face, keeping their fingers intertwined. He rubbed the back of the tanner's hand with his thumb affectionately.

"It's a good change. I like it.", Jay admitted.

They stood there in silence for a little, looking at each other for any false sense. Any doubt.

There wasn't any.

"So... you like me? Like... you know?", Jay questioned.

The prince nodded, lips possibly stitched into a smile now. "Yes. More than like you. I want to be your boyfriend. Take you on dates, spoon you, run fingers through your hair." An octave dropped as he stared Jay down, eyes dark green and filled with desire. "I want to be the one to mark that pretty neck of yours, tell everyone you're officially mine. Hopefully, give you my last name in the future."

"Oh... oh... now I know how it feels on the receiving end.", Jay chuckled, drawing his hands up on Chad's shoulders. "I would love for you to be my boyfriend."

"Great. This means I can kiss you right?"

"What are you waiting for?"

Chad laughed, softly yet happily. A laugh Jay easily hoped to hear again. There was a twist of satisfaction within him when the prince wrapped his hands on his upper back, just beneath his shoulder blades. He took to put his arms around Chad's neck. If seemed once he did, the blond dove in for a kiss.

As expected, Chad's lips were warm against his, hot even. The pressure was welcoming, just right enough for Jay. There was a sense of Chad pouring truth in the kiss, assuring Jay that he meant his affections. The flirting, the looks, the touches. Everything. For once, the son of Jafar was allowed to let his guard down. Doing so gave mixed sensations. Nervousness, relief and happily giddy.

That resulted in his disappointment when the kiss ended sooner than he would've liked.

"Oh damn...", Jay breathed, finally giving into burying himself in Chad's chest.

"What? Was it the kiss or that now we're dating?", Chad teased.

"Both. Definitely both. Too surreal, but I like it."

"Cute." Jay lightly punched Chad's arm. The slightly older rubbed his arm, still smiling. He adored seeing Jay's pout. "Cute. Just cute."

"Chad!"

"You are. Cute, hot and aesthetically beautiful."

Deep browns rolled.

"Stop it." Jay placed himself within his now boyfriend's arms. "I flirted before, just not dated."

"More reason for me to give you my last name."

"We have been dating for only a few minutes."

"And?"

"Unbelievable."

"You know, I'm so glad I got that on camera. It's undeniably adorable and precious. Also... perfect blackmail material."

The couple looked up to the upper level of the amphitheater. There was their mutual friends grinning down at them. Mal, Evie, Audrey, Dude, Carlos, Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jane and Dizzy. Mal, Lonnie and Evie had their cameras out, recording them.

"What the hell, Mal?!", Jay shouted, blushing.

"How long have you all been there?", Chad questioned.

"The whole time.", they all chorused.

"Oh."

"Finally that you two get together. Congratulations, by the way.", Audrey giggled.

"Dizzy and I already have your outfit started for the wedding!", Evie smiled, envisioning what Chad and Jay's wedding would look like. "Of course, it's just a rough draft. You get to have some suggestions."

"Evie..."

"You totally should be thanking us for hooking you two up.", Carlos sassed, Dude settled in his arms. "I told you that there was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. You did.", Jay voiced, feeling Chad put his arms around him from behind. "Thanks."

"So... I get props for the spell, right?", Mal grinned, eyebrows wiggling. "Right?"

"Yes, Mal. You get props."

"Whoop! Whoop!"

"Does this mean triple-date?", Ben teased. "Carlos and I. Evie and Doug. Jay and Chad."

"That would be alright.", Doug agreed with a shrug. "Never did a double date."

"Wait! Chad and I haven't had our official first date yet.", Jay whined. He gave an uncharacteristically high squeak when his sides were squeezed. "Don't do that!"

"Couldn't resist.", Chad admitted, kissing the side of Jay's face. Audrey, Jane, and Evie cooed when Jay turned to hug Chad, burying his face in his neck before kissing him back.

"Now that we got Chad and Jay together, who should we go with next?", Audrey asked, looking at Mal.

The purple haired sorceress tapped her chin in thought. "Tough choice. Doug, your cousin seems to have a thing for that one chick?"

"Which cousin?"

"Happy's son."

 "I don't think that we should jump into that fairytale."

"Kind of a dark streak there, as Doug here proclaims.", Evie voiced, pinching her boyfriend's cheek.

"He does! Total opposite of his dad. He might get it from my aunt. Maybe Uncle Grumpy."

"I got to meet this dude.", Mal said.

In Carlos' arms, Dude looked her way. "Mal, I'm right here."

"Not you, Dude!"

"Oh."

From the lower level, Jay sighed, shaking his head in amusement. Chad easily read his pondering thoughts, arms securely around him after much time waiting to do so.

"Yeah. The same people who hooked us up."

"You can't talk, Chad Charming!"


End file.
